


Meant to Be More

by mywritingbox



Series: Bard and Evelin [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Evelin, the niece of The Master struggles alongside Bard as they try to come to terms of feelings they’ve  held back for years. They juggle their past, their families, and the changes surrounding them in Middle Earth as they attempt to create a future together; a friendship that was meant to be much more.





	1. Chapter One

Of course he would be sent to find her.

 The Master hated him but at least knew he could count on him to find her and convince her to come back whenever he needed her. Bard gave a light scoff as he made his way to the tavern. The Master clearly doesn’t know his niece very well because if there was one thing to know about Lady Evelin is that she does what she wants and your opinion doesn’t matter.

She also really hates being called a Lady.

 Bard normally didn’t fancy being at the tavern too often but when he did, he walked in through the back door with a nod to Percy who worked his double job there, and made his way into the private back room. Evelin and Bard had discovered this room a few months after his wife had passed away when she found him drowning himself in drinks. A few moments before he had a meltdown, Evelin had dragged him towards the back of the tavern, stumbling, and hit a ledge in the wall that opened a door. Percy had assured them that no one used that room and by their request, no one knew of it.

 Casually, Bard leaned against the ledge opening it and slipped inside. Sure enough, he found her seated, staring at her semi-empty jug. He slid into the chair next to her and folded his hands on the table as he watched her. He knew why she was here, but instead of trying to drag it out of her, he waited. After a moment of silence, she spoke.

“Hugo is coming again.”

Bard nodded in understanding, his mouth a thin line. “I guessed as much.”

“I’m trying not to end up murdering a man before my next birthday but it’s proving to be very difficult when this man won’t go away.”

 He chuckled in response then lightly slapped her hand. “Now, now. He’s just trying to…win your favor.”

“I don’t want him to. I told him I didn’t want him to.” Evelin replied in frustration. “He thinks I’m just trying to drag his affections, playing hard to get!” Making a face, she made a gagging sound before slamming her fist on the table. “I wonder how hard to get I’ll be when I carve both of his eyeballs out and toss them in the lake. Bet he’ll still think I’m charming then.”

“Oh, a bundle of joy you are.” He replied and when she gave him a look, he chuckled again. “Just make it extra clear this time around that –“

“I’ve made it extra clear from the beginning. He works around my words and my stupid uncle keeps encouraging him.” Evelin cut him off. She gripped her jug of ale and glanced at it with a frown on her face. “No matter. I’m going to make it especially clear this time around.”

Bard watched her as she struggled with her anger. Oh how she hated this subject of marriage, especially to this Hugo. Knowing the way she was, Bard knew what angered her the most about him: the fact that he was very much marriage material in every way, especially that he was an actual decent person. Being forced to bear with him was the huge put off but most importantly, she didn’t love him.

 She loved someone else entirely and that’s a problem they were both desperately trying to ignore.

 “I don’t know how much this would make you feel any better but Tilda thinks he’s dashing.” Bard said with a wave of his hands. “Her words, not mine.”

 Evelin chuckled. “Trust a seven year old to know what a dashing man looks like.” She replied. “But then again, there aren’t many around here so you would know one when you see one.”

 “She thinks I’m dashing, too.” Bard said somewhat defensively, stealing the jug of ale from Evelin’s hands and she laughed.

 “Aw Bardie, don’t worry. She’ll always think you’re a special kind of dashing.” She said, patting him on the back. “Remember, you’ve won Da of the year for four years straight now.”

 “I’ll try not to be too offended by the fact that I have zero competition with that.” He said, shrugging his shoulders with a small smile.

 “You have zero competition because you’re the only candidate up for it.”

 “I’m aware of that, thank you.”

 “Just wanted to make sure you remembered.”

 Her cheeky smile brought a smile and a shake of a head from Bard before he patted her hand.

 “Time to go, miss.” He said and stood up. He gave her a serious expression as he continued. “The Master has honored me with this task of finding you and bringing you back to him and I shan’t dishonor that order.”

 “Oh, Master Bard. Aren’t you the kindest, most noble soul around?” She replied with a dramatic wave of her hand before standing up and following him out. “I’m honestly surprised he asked you…he hates you.”

 “He hates me but he also knows I can find you.” He said as he nodded to Percy on their way out. “He knows well that I won’t tell him where you are so he might as well put me up for the job of finding you.”

 “He is getting on my last nerves as of late.” Evelin mumbled as they walked through the crowds. “I’m ready to stick it to him and call it a night.”

 “Stop speaking of murder so lightly around this town.” Bard said. “People already talk heaps.”

“You’re forgetting I hardly give a rat’s arse what people –“

“There you are, Lady Evelin!”

Bard and Evelin both stopped in their tracks as the voice of one of the least liked people in the town called out to them.

“What was that you were saying about not speaking about murder?” she asked Bard, looking at him with a raised brow.

Bard’s face scrunched up as he watched Alfrid slowly strut up to them. “He’s excluded from that. Talk about murdering him as much as you want. Whenever you plan on taking action on it is when I expect a holler.”

She grinned at him and he gave her a grin in return before her expression dropped and she sighed.

 “I don’t want to see him, Bard.”

 “Then tell him to square off.”

“I have been but uncle just keeps cleaning it up.” She replied, her lips pouting.

“Why don’t you just give him a terrible impression this time around?” He said, elbowing her gently. “You’re pretty good at that.”

She gave him a flat expression and shoved him back, not as gently as he chuckled.

Alfrid paused in front of them and narrowed his eyes at the two.

“The Master’s been lookin’ all of her for ya, my Lady. Lord Hugo is here to see you.” He said and Evelin turned to face him. “Best not keep him waitin’ to hang out with the likes of this riffraff.”

“You’re one to talk about riffraff.” She replied coolly, crossing her arms in front of her with a raised brow. “Remember the last time you insulted someone dear to me what happened? How I hung you by the pillar on the front porch and waited till you were nearly dead before cutting you loose? I won’t cut you loose this time around.”

Alfrid shrank back and gave her a nervous laugh. “I’m just joking with my friend, Bard. Bard knows I’m joking, right Bard?“ 

“I don’t know Alfrid. You seemed to have meant that.” Bard replied, shrugging his shoulder and holding his hands out. “It kind of hurt my pride a bit.”

Evelin squinted at Alfrid who stepped back from the two.

“Apologize.” She demanded and Alfrid muttered his apology. Bard nodded with a knowing smile to Evelin and she returned it back.

“I best get going then.” Bard said. “I have to get something for supper and help Sigrid cook it. She’ll be waiting.”

Evelin nodded. “I’ll do my best to be there for supper. If not, you’ll know why.” She replied, a frown on her face and Bard gave her a nod. 

“I’ll let them know.” He said, giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder as he turned and started walking towards his home.

“Tell Tilda I’ll be there to finish that drawing with her.”  Evelin called out and Bard turned to face her with a smile.

 “I will…you go now. They’ll be waiting on you.”

Evelin made a face and sighed. Just as she was about to turn around and walk towards the Master’s home, Bard called out to her.

“Try not murder anyone!”

 She let out a chuckle then gave a shrug. “Can’t make any promises!”

He smiled at her and waved her off again. She returned the wave then turned back towards Alfrid, the smile sliding right off her face.

“Come on, you. The quicker we get back, the quicker I can stop stinging my eyes with the sight of you.”

“You sure have your way with words, my Lady.” Alfrid replied with a forced smile as he slithered next to her, matching her pace.

“I also have my way with knives, shut up and keep moving.”

A scowl slowly found it’s place on her face as she walked back home, though the place was only home by name. Her lovely suitor was here for a visit again although she didn’t understand why. You would think a man would take a hint after you send an arrow flying into the sails of his boat. She had even added a ‘Don’t come back again unless you want your balls chopped off’ for good measure.  Her fingers slid to the dagger she always carried at her side and she slipped it out of it’s holder, swinging it lowly in her hand. It looks like someone wanted a show this visit.

 Maybe she  _should_  actually chop his balls off. What better way to give a message than that?


	2. Chapter Two

“I’m here!”  Evelin yells out before slamming the door behind her. She heard a loud forced laughter from The Master in the next room and rolled her eyes with a grunt, making her way to the kitchen.

 “Lady Evelin! What brings you to the kitchen?” Addy, the head housekeeper asked. “Supper’s not done yet.”

 Evelin grabbed a piece of bread and bit into it with a shrug. “I won’t be staying for supper, you know how it is.”

 “Oh, not even today? Master Hugo is here.” Addy said, smiling as Evelin rolled her eyes.

 “Ode to joy. Sing the hallelujahs and praise the lord! Master Hugo is here!” Evelin sang out sarcastically then pointed to her chest. “Do you think he’ll like how my bosom looks in this shirt or should I rip it just a bit over here to give the girls some air?”

The two other ladies in the kitchen giggled as Addy gave her a look. “You are being an ungrateful young lady. He’s the perfect man!”

“Ohhh, of course! He’s so so perfect, I should just let him lay me down on the dinner table and fuck me to his heart’s content, shouldn’t I?” Evelin replied, shaking her chest playfully at Addy who swatted her with a disapproving look on her face as Evelin laughed.

“Shame on you. So unlady-like.”

 “I am very lady-like, thank you very much.” Evelin said, wiggling a finger at her. “I looked down my pants this morning and found that indeed, I am a lady.”

 Addy shook her head and sighed loudly as Evelin laughed, stuffing a piece of bread in her mouth.

 “You should be thankful that this young man even came back after that threat you gave him last time he was here.”

 “I would’ve been more grateful if he listened to the threat and had not come back.” Evelin retorted, giving her a meaningful look. “Why give him hope when there is none?”

 “Sure there is hope! A girl like you needs to get married! You’re not getting any younger, my darling.”

Evelin groaned. “Addy, please no.”

 “Please yes!” Addy replied, knocking her lightly on the head. “A woman your age would’ve have three children by now and you’re just letting your womb go to waste!”

 “Ah yes, my womb.” Evelin stated with soulful mock in her voice.

 “You’ll regret wasting all this time sooner or later.”

 “So you all say!”

 “If you look at it, it’s almost like she does have three children of her own.” One of the younger helpers in the kitchen spoke up and Evelin turned to look at her. “You’re always with Bard and his children.”

 “If I didn’t know any better and hadn’t actually seen his wife pregnant, I would’ve put all my money on those children actually being yours.” The other muttered and Evelin narrowed her eyes at her.

 “They are as good as mine.” She replied, protectively. “I raised them alongside Bard and Astrid before she passed and it’s something any good friend would do. Not many of those in this town, it seems since the concept of friendship is so foreign. You’re either nice for money or a good fuck. No other options, hm?”

 A silence fell in the kitchen as the joking atmosphere disappeared and Evelin’s eyes scanned the three ladies in the room.

 “I don’t wish this topic to come up again. Keep your noses to your own business.” She spoke quietly. Grabbing another piece of bread, she turned to the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go send another suitor home.”

“Lady Evelin!” Angus called out and Evelin poked her head back in through the door. “Don’t you think you should…dress a bit more…appropriate?” 

Evelin stepped back in the kitchen and looked down at her pants, tunic, and vest. She sniffed her braid and shrugged. “I think I look great and I smell like booze and fish. What better combination?” She said and gave a sarcastic smile. “He wants a lady from LakeTown, he better get used to the smell.”

Giving a wave, she walked out of the kitchen and made her way down the hall to the sitting room where she heard the voices of her uncle, Alfrid, and the guest of honor.

She paused in front of the door and nodded to herself before shoving the piece of bread in her mouth and walking in.

The three men fell silent as she walked in, flopped down on the chair next to her uncle and propped her feet on the table, obnoxiously chewing her bread. It stayed silent until she swallowed then ran her tongue over her teeth before giving them a dazzling smile.

“Hello. Hope I’m not too late to Boreville.”

Hugo’s lips curved into a smile and he folded his hands, looking down at them before looking up at her again. “Hello, Lady Evelin.”

“Evelin dear, get your feet off the table.” The Master said, faking a light laugh as he shoved her legs off the table and she rolled her eyes. “Mister Hugo here has come to see you!”

“Really Uncle? And here I thought he was coming for Alfrid!” she replied, her eyes wide mockingly before grinning.

Hugo chuckled. “Always the joker, aren’t you, my Lady?” he said and she gave him a thin smile.

“Tell me, Hugo –“

“ _Mister_ Hugo, dear.” The Master hissed next to her with another forced chuckle.

“ _Hugo.”_  Evelin confirmed, ignoring her uncle her eyes on the suitor. “Do you have a hearing problem?”

“Evelin dear, I don’t think you should be speaking to Mister Hugo–“ 

“With you here? I didn’t think so either, uncle!” she added quickly, standing up and gesturing with her hands towards the door. “You’re so tactful, thank you for leaving!”

 The Master squinted at her and she gave him a cheeky grin as Hugo ducked his head, trying to hold back his own smile.

 “Hm. Fine. Alfrid, let’s go about our business.” He said, getting up, making his way to the door. “It seems my niece wishes to keep this sitting private. Maybe something positive will actually come out of this one.”

 “Don’t get your hopes up too high, uncle dear.”

 The Master gruffed one more time before giving her a look of warning as he closed the door. Evelin blew a kiss in response then slipped back into the chair, her eyes falling back on her suitor. Hugo gave her a smile and she answered it with a scowl.

 “Before we were rudely interrupted, I asked you a question. Answer it.”

 His eyebrows furrowed and Evelin observed him. He had such an attractive face and a pretty nice personality…. she just wasn’t interested. It was a shame he was wasting his time here.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He asked her and the corner of his mouth curved slightly into a small smirk. Evelin narrowed her eyes.

“Memory loss and bad hearing. You’ve aged early.” She said dryly and he laughed.

“Jokes aside, that threat of yours is not easy for one to forget. It’s what made me want to come back actually.”

 “So you  _do_  want your balls chopped off?” She asked with a raised brow, leaning back in the chair, propping her feet back on the table. “That’s an interesting way to court a lady…won’t be doing much pleasuring though, would it.“ 

“There is more than one way to pleasure a lady.” He responded, the little smirk still playing on his face.

“Hm. You’re not an idiot after all.” She replied, her fingers trace the arm of the chair she was on. “But then again, words are one thing and actions are another.”

“Are you insinuating that you’d like me to show you my moves, Lady Evelin?” Hugo asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

“I’m not insinuating anything.” She said with a laugh. “I’d downright ask you to show me if I wanted but, I’m not interested. I was merely stating a fact.”

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, Evelin curious and Hugo amused. She genuinely didn’t understand why he was back. They never came back after the threats and first meeting but he seemed to more turned on than put off. She wasn’t sure whether to be flattered or annoyed but she was leaning for the latter.

“Why are you here again?” Evelin asked, breaking the silence. “I asked you not to come back.”

 “I felt like you weren’t giving me a fair judgment the first time I was here.” He replied, leaning back in his chair. “So, I wanted to come back and give you a better impression of me.”

“Oh. I see.” She said, nodding her head. “And your idea of a better impression is directly ignoring what I asked you to do?”

“We all make misguided decisions. I’m just helping you not to make one of those.” He replied with a grin and she raised a brow then laughed.

“Well you’re certainly overconfident.” Evelin stated then shook her head. “Let me make this as clear as possible, I am not interested in marriage. Not with you or anyone else for that matter. I tried my hand at it once and didn’t like it so I’m not too eager to try it again.”

“I’ve heard differently.” He spoke and a stillness took over the room as she looked up at him.

“Oh? And what is it that you’ve heard differently?”

“Not about your ex-fiancé, of course…There’s talk around town about  you and a certain bargeman.” He spoke carefully, his fingers tapping lightly on his leg. “It’s a small town and word gets around fast.”

“I live in this town, I know just how fast word gets around.” Evelin retorted, sitting up and leaning forward. “But people love to talk. Whether it’s good, bad, or plain stupid, they love the chatter. Do you just like coming here uninvited to stick your nose into my business?”

Hugo raised his eyebrow and he also leaned forward in his chair. “I’m trying to build a possible relationship between us because I am interested in you.”

 “You’ve come twice, unwanted and interrogated me like I owe you something.” Evelin hissed. “I’m not interested, mate.”

“If you’d just give me a chance, I’m sure we’d find common ground to –“

 “I don’t want to give you a chance. Didn’t you come here looking for a lovely little lady?” she interrupted, her temper flaring. “I’m not lovely and I’m not a lady. I do what I want, can drink better than anyone in this town and in my years living here, I’ve fucked quite a few good men. I’ve told you that already, haven’t I?”

"Yes, you mentioned that last time we met.”

“Then why are you still here?”

“Because you intrigue me.”

Evenlin snorted. “I intrigue you?” she mimicked sarcastically. “Get yourself a good book if you want to be intrigued! I’m not a riddle you’re trying to figure out!”

“But that’s exactly what you are to me.” Hugo replied instantly and her face fell flat. “People have told me all these things about you and I want to figure out the real you.”

“I don’t think people have told you the truth if you came in here thinking I’m some dainty, little mystery lady.”

"I don’t think anyone can look at you and think that.”

“That’s because I’d knock their head off clean.” She muttered and a sour expression came over her face as Hugo stuck his tongue in his cheek as he looked at her, holding back a grin.

“By any chance, would any of those good men you fucked be the bargeman?”

Evelin looked at him scandalously and scuffed. “Are you insane?! Bard?” She asked him, her voice raising an octave. “He’s my closest friend and the ex-husband of my other closest friend!”

“I was just asking a question, no need to get all defensive about it.” He replied, holding his hands up and staring at her. “I won’t judge your past if we end up together.” Her expression had hardened.

“I’m not being defensive. I’m merely marveling at the audacity of your question.” She replied. “If I had fucked him, I wouldn’t be shy to say so. I have zero regards to your opinion or anyone else’s opinion for that matter so you can kindly take that judgment out of your eyes and fuck off, ay?”

Finally getting her fill, she kicked the table back with her foot and got up. “I won’t be staying for  dinner. If Uncle asks, be a gent and tell him how you closed off my appetite.”

Hugo stood up with her, baffled at how quickly the conversation had taken a fall. “Are you always this unpleasant to guests?”

Evelin smirked and let out a dry laugh as she walked towards the door. “I’m always unpleasant regardless of the occasion. Especially with people I don’t like. It’s what I’ve been trying to tell you since you got here but seem too pigheaded to notice.” She said and with a false cheeriness in her voice, she waved him off. “Enjoy your stay in town, Hugo. I hope to avoid you as much as possible. Good day!”

“Lady Evelin!”

“I’m not a lady!” she hollered as she slammed the door behind her.  Quickly running up to her room, she grabbed one of her bags and stuffed a new set of clothing and nightwear into it and ignoring the squabble coming from the hall aimed at her, she walked out of the house and made her way to the one house that actually felt like home.

Bard’s.

 ~

 “Da, do you want me to help you cut up the tomatoes?” Tilda asked as her head peeked over the counter. Bard smiled at her.

“No playing with knives for you, darling. You can set the table.” He replied. “Just be careful with the plates.”

“Yes, Da!”

 He watched her with a loving smile on his face and chuckled to himself as she started squabbling angrily at Bain for giving her the wrong plate.

  _Astrid would’ve loved you so much._  Bard thought to himself. Though she was nothing like his late wife; Tilda took much after the woman she had mistaken for her mother on multiple occasions…her Aunt Eveie.

 Bard wouldn’t have known what to do without Evelin in his life. She had been a close friend of Astrid before they got married and became even closer to them after they got married. Evelin had very much raised Sigrid and Bain alongside him and his wife. His world would’ve came crashing down had Evelin not helped him keep it together when Astrid passed, leaving him with a baby that needed much caring. Tilda was as good as Evelin’s own daughter.

 Gradually, with all the time they had spent together, Bard’s feelings became more than friendship. He had sensed the shift two years after the passing of Astrid and knew it was a mutual thing, except nothing had been about it. The feelings lingered in the air between the two but Bard didn’t want to drag her down in his poverty, though she insisted to stay in more than one way.

 “Is Aunt Evelin going to make it for dinner?” Sigrid asked as she placed their meal in the oven.

 “She said she’d try.” Bard replied, glancing at her. “Her uh…suitor is in town.”

 “I wonder if she’ll kill him this time around.” Bain said, looking up from his spot at the table with a grin and Bard gave him a look.

 “Bain.” He said warningly.

 Sigrid giggled as she added, “She’ll at least give him some kind of mark.”

 “Punch him in the face?”

 “Break his nose?”

“Break his  _leg.”_

“Break his nose and leg!”

 “Do you think she did it with just a punch or used something?”

 “She could completely do it with just her punch!”

 “Dear god. Here it comes.” Bard mumbled, leaning against the counter as Tilda watched her two siblings go back and forth.

 “But why would she punch Mister Hugo?” she interrupted them. “He’s so handsome!”

 “Because he’s  _too_ handsome.” Sigrid replied, giving her a knowing expression. “Which means he’s probably up to no go.”

 “What kind of no good?” Tilda questioned with wide eyes.

 “He just wants her for her money.” Bain added.

 “For her money?” Tilda asked again, her expression turning into confusion.

 “Definitely too handsome for his own good.”

 “Completely after her money.”

 “Do you think —?”

 “Would she —?”

 “But –“

 “Totally would –“

 “OY.”

 The conversation was cut off as Evelin burst through the door, bag hanging over her shoulder and Bard let out a sigh of relief at the ending of the conversation.

 “My ears were ringing. You lot talking about me?” She questioned playfully and laughed as Tilda came running to her, wrapping her arms tightly around the middle.

 “You came! We didn’t think you’d make it for dinner!” Tilda squealed, looking up at her.

 “Why would I miss supper with my little sunshine?” Evelin questioned as she glanced down at her then leaned forward to give her a kiss on the forehead.

 “What happened to Mister Hugo?” Bain asked with a grin. “Is he dead?” 

“Did you stab him?” Sigrid asked. 

“Did you slit his throat?”

 “Tossed him in the lake?”

Evelin looked at the two teenagers baffled, then glanced down at Tilda who was looking at her with those big eyes, curious.

 “Bard, why do your children think I’m some psychotic murderer?”

 “Have you ever given them any other way to think of you?” He asked her with a small smile and she opened her mouth to respond but paused.

 “Well. Now that you mention it.”

 "Exactly.”

 “Aunt Eveie, did you actually hurt Mister Hugo?” Tilda asked, a worried expression on her face and Evelin chuckled, cupping her face.

 “Of course not, silly goose.” She said, poking her nose. “I’d only hurt someone if they hurt you.”

 “I knew it! Sigrid and Bain are liars!” Tilda replied and turned to stick her tongue out at her siblings, who returned the gesture. Evelin patted Tilda’s back.

 “Why don’t you go wash up for supper so we can eat, hm?”

 “Okay auntie!”

 Evelin watched Tilda run off with a smile and as soon as the little girl had left the room, she turned to the two teens.

 “I chopped his balls off.”

“Did you break any of his bones?” Bain asked eagerly.

“Did you punch him in the face?” Sigrid questioned.

“I punched him first, then knocked a chair on his pretty face before breaking his leg and chopping the balls off that stupid git.” Evelin explained gingerly and the three of them burst into laughter as Bard stared at her in disbelief.

“And you wonder why they think you’re outrageous. Do you hear yourself, woman?” Bard asked her incredulously. “The poor man is just trying to court you.”

“Don’t worry Bardie, I’ll think of a more creative and less painful outcome for you if you want.” She replied, giving him a grin that he rolled his eyes to. “And he ain’t no poor man. He’s an annoying man that won’t take no for an answer.”

Tilda ran back in the room and firmly wrapped herself around Evelin again. “Auntie, will you help me finish my drawing later?”

“That’s exactly what I came for!” Evelin exclaimed. “I’m sleeping over too! But first, let’s finish setting up for dinner.”

The Bardlings burst into cheers and then broke apart as they rushed around to finish the last touches before dinner. Evelin smiled at the sight of  the three before moving over and dropping her bag on the chair next to the counter and glancing at Bard. 

“Would you mind if I stayed?”

Bard gave her an amused look before poking the side of her head. “Yes. I don’t want your germs rubbing off my children.”

“Oy.” She replied, shoving him lightly and he laughed. 

“You know I never do, Ev.” He said. “As long as you don’t mind the usual talk the follows after you sleep over?”

“Which talk? You being my whore or me being yours?” She asked with a grin and he gave her an exasperated look. 

“Evelin…you do realize that all that talk isn’t a good thing?“ 

She snorted. “Look me in the face and ask me if I gave a damn, bargeman.”

He rolled his eyes. “I know you don’t.”

“Then don’t ask stupid things. You’d think you would’ve stopped doing that since I’ve known you for so damn long, old man.”

“Come here you.” He grabbed her and put her in a gentle headlock with a grin, ignoring her yelps. “Who are you calling old?”

“Bard!" 

“Apologize to me. You hurt my old man feelings.” He replied, giving her a pout. 

She wiggled in his grip then narrowed her eyes at him. “You do know I would totally flip you over and break that old man back of yours, right?”

 “You would never cause such pain to my children, would you?” He asked her, giving her a knowing smile.

“I’m glad you know that it’s for your children’s sake and not yours, git.” She mumbled then side-eyed him before biting his arm. He yelped and let go of her, glaring.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“It’s what makes me so amazing.”

“You mean dreadful.” He countered with a raised brow and she squinted at him. 

“You’re dreadful, you grandpa.”

“Grandpa? You break my heart.” He said, placing his hand over his heart and she gave a dry laugh.

“I can break your arm too. If you really wanted.”

 “Is that a challenge?”

“Yes.”

The two stared at each other, Bard with a thin-lipped smile and Evelin grinning widely. She leaned up against him and bumped his shoulder.

“What would you be without me?” she asked, batting her eyelashes and Bard rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time in her presence.

“A lot less stressed, probably.”

“Wrong! I am the stress alleviator in your life.” She said and scoffed. “I would’ve loved to see you walk up to nursing women and asking them, ‘Excuse me, may I borrow your breast for my daughter?’”

“Dear god, you’re never going to let that go.” He replied with exasperation.

 “Because every time I picture you trying to do that, it makes me  _so_  happy.” She replied with a laugh.

 “Supper’s ready!” Sigrid called, interrupting the two. Bard gave her a look and shook his head as they headed for the table.

 “You’re one of a kind, aren’t you?”

 “It’s what I always say.”

 “I bet that’s what Mister Hugo says too.” He teased and she groaned.

 "Don’t even talk about him, that idiot.” She replied. “I take back what I said about him before. He’s not nice. He’s stupid and rude.”

 “Ah, he must’ve brought up the men you said you fucked but didn’t, hm?” He said, eyeing her.

 She pursed her lips. “Everyone already thinks it, might as well add it along to the reputation.”

 “As if that’s a good thing to add on. Especially when it’s not true.”

 “How do you know I didn’t?” She challenged him, placing her hands on her hips.

“Because Dion was the only man you shared yourself with.” He retorted. “And I only know that because you told me in vivid detail while you were engaged to him.”

“…Touche.”

Bard chuckled as he took his place at the head of the table and watched as Evelin took her usual seat between him and Tilda. His eyes lingered on her as she interacted animatedly with his children, the room filling with laughter because of her.

Indeed, what would he be without her? He was always grateful with her presence and if truth be told, he knew he couldn’t live without her. It pained him whenever he heard a suitor coming for her because he never knew when she’d actually say yes to one and leave. Leave him. The idea alone made him rigid with concern, though her attitude towards marriage soothed his worries most of the time.

 It was this Hugo lad. He was the only one to ever come for a second round with the wrath of Evelin. 

A loud knock on his door shook Bard out of his thoughts and rendered silence in the room.

“Where you expecting anyone?” Evelin asked with a raised brow and he returned the expression with a shake of his head. Getting up, he made his way to the door and opening it, he was taken aback at the guest standing there. The last person he would expect. Especially because he disliked him.

Hugo.

“Hello. I don’t mean to be a bother but I was wondering if I could come in?” Hugo asked pleasantly. “I’m looking for Lady Evelin.” 


	3. Chapter Three

“You have got some  _nerve.”_

“Lady Evelin, I’m not trying to –“

“BULLSH – Bull. That is utter crap!” Evelin hissed, glancing back at the wide eyes of the three children in the house and Bard’s grim expression. Shoving Hugo near the door, she glared at him. “If you’re not here to piss me off then why the f – why the hell are you here? It isn’t enough for you to close off my appetite in my home, you’ve come to do it here?”

 "I wanted to see who were you so eagerly running off to.” He answered, giving her a smile and she squinted at him.

 “The fuck you think this is, an open house?”

 “Evelin!” Bard reprimanded as Sigrid covered Tilda’s ears, who giggled.

“Sorry.” She muttered looking at Bard then turning back to Hugo. “Well now you’ve seen them. Goodbye.”

“But you haven’t introduced me properly.” He said, smiling even wider as he turned and walked past Evelin to the Bardlings. “Hugo, son of Hamilth. Pleased to meet you.”

Rolling her eyes, Evelin sighed before pointing to each of them. “This is Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda. You already know Bard, so off you go now.”

“No, wait Aunite Eve!” Tilda said, rushing to her side and staring up at Hugo with wide eyes. “Can he stay for dinner?”

“He’s not a pet dog we can keep, Tilda.” Evelin responded with a scoff. “Though the way he follows people around makes him seem so, doesn’t it?”

A flicker of annoyance passed quickly on Hugo’s face and Evelin smirked as he kneeled down to Tilda and smiled at her, ignoring Evelin’s comment.

“You’re the little Tilda I’ve heard about, hm?” he asked and Tilda nodded with wide eyes.

“And you’re…I’ve heard about you too Mister Hugo.” She responded then blinked. “But not nice things. Aunt Evelin says lots of bad words whenever she talks about you.”

Both Bard and Hugo turned to look at Evelin, different versions of amusement while she just shrugged.

“That’s because Aunt Evelin is typically right.” Evelin said with a tight smile. Leaning down, she pulled Hugo up and started dragging him back towards the door. “I think it’s time for you to leave, sir.”

“Really? I was hoping to take Tilda’s offer up on dinner.” He replied, pulling her to a stop with another one of his smiles and Evelin’s face fell flat.

Bard raised his eyebrows at the straightforwardness of the guest but seeing how Hugo’s eyes locked with Bard’s challengingly; they both knew why he was here.

 “By all means,” Bard spoke calmly. “You’re welcome to stay if you wish. Though I doubt our humble dinner would match up to your standards.”

“On the contrary.” Hugo replied pleasantly, slowly unbuckling his coat. “It smells like home.”

Evelin’s eyes darted between Bard and Hugo, staring at the both of them in disbelief. The two men were staring at each other with a look that Evelin knew  _very_ well.

“Kids, why don’t you step outside for a moment?” she said, eyes narrowed. “Go take a walk before supper.”

The Bardlings exchanged glances with their father who took one look at the expression of wrath on Evelin’s face before nodding to them. Sigrid’s eyes widened but she dragged Tilda and Bain and the three quickly made an exit.

Evelin looked over her shoulder as the three shut the door behind them then turned her gaze back to the guest of honor who was eyeing Bard’s home. She started rolling up her sleeves, gaze locked on him and Bard knew what was coming.

“Evelin, don’t –“

Ignoring Bard, she charged at Hugo with a snarl and swung with all her might. Bard quickly reached out and held her back as Hugo staggered backwards, baffled, holding onto his jaw.

“How  _dare_ you come after me and say those things in front of my children as though it was okay? As though there was something between us?” she snapped, fighting against Bard’s strong hold to get to Hugo. “You are nothing! You are no one! We – are – not –  a – thing!

“I just wanted to see who were the people you cared so much about!” Hugo replied heatedly. “Your uncle told me you’d be difficult but I didn’t think it’s a crime to see what’s important to you so we can build our lives around it!”

“It’s a crime for you to forcefully stick yourself into my life, you delusional idiot!” she hollered back. “ _My_ life! There is no  _we_ or  _ours_  in in!”

“Evelin, calm down!” Bard urged as he struggled to hold her back.

“I am CALM!” she shrieked, getting out of his grip with a huff. Walking up to Hugo, she grabbed him by the collar and used all her might to bring his face down to her level. “I am going to step out and take a long, deep, breath of fresh air. When I come back, I want you out of this house and out of this town. Do you understand?”

Bard watched as she went off on their uninvited guest and he ran his hand around his mouth to hold back a grin. He had expected this sooner or later. It was bad enough the guy had shown up to town but he was actually here? In his home? Far too much. Though Bard knew, the way he had acted towards Hugo had set Evelin off as well.

“Fuck. Off.” Evelin continued with a hiss. “I want nothing to do with you and that is my final word. Have some dignity and find yourself another nice girl to buy off  ‘cause I ain’t nice and I will bash your fucken skull in if I see you coming back to this town again.”

Giving him a shove, she let out a huff and turned on her heels, marching out the door. Bard winced as she slammed it shut and the room got very quiet as the men stood and stared at each other.

“If I’m going to be honest mate, you’re not doing so well with the whole winning her over part.” Bard finally spoke and Hugo scoffed, rubbing at the side of his mouth.

“That’s an understatement.” He mumbled. “I should’ve stopped when she told me.”

“Would’ve saved you all the trouble. She’s not playing hard to get, she’s very clear about what she wants.” Bard said and crossed his arms in front of him. “And sorry to break it to you but you’re not what she wants.”

Hugo paused when Bard said this and stood observing the bowman. Bard’s eyes stayed locked on Hugo but he couldn’t help but feel extremely awkward. Bard blinked.

“Is…something wrong?” he asked.

“How long have you known Lady Evelin for?” Hugo asked.

Bard furrowed his eyebrows. “A very long time.” He replied, leaning against the counter of the kitchen and gestured for Hugo to take a seat. “And stop calling her Lady, she hates it.”

 Hugo glanced at the bench closest to him and slowly took a seat while still observing Bard. “I’ve heard that she’s an old friend of your late wife. She passed giving birth to your youngest?” Hugo questioned and Bard raised an eyebrow.

“Ay.”

“And Evelin’s just stuck around since?”

“Ay.” He repeated, defensiveness in his tone. “But Evelin has always been a part of my life, from the day I had met my late wife.”

Hugo nodded. “She helped raise your older two before completely raising the youngest, correct?”

 Bard’s expression hardened. He wasn’t sure where this guest of his was going with this. “For someone who is trying to figure out about the important people in Evelin’s life you sure seem very well informed already.”

“I have one piece of information that I’m not sure of.” Hugo said, tapping his fingers gently on the table.

“And that is?” Bard asked.

“For how long have you been in love with her?”

The air stilled in the room as the two men stared at each other. Bard felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and he wasn’t sure why; because he felt like he should’ve had anticipated the question or because Hugo had dared ask it at all?

“I don’t think –“ Bard began, standing straight but Hugo’s chuckle cut him off.

“You honestly can’t expect me to believe that you two are just friends after all this time?” Hugo said, an amused grin on his face. “Do you really think a friend would stick around the way she did? She’s turned down every man that’s come for her since her ex fiancé and you’re the only man she’s ever with. You really haven’t heard the things people say?”

“I care not for what people say; people always talk.” Bard replied lowly, walking towards the table and sitting opposite Hugo. “Do remember you’re in my home before you start throwing words about as though you know my life better than I do.”

“With all due respect Mister Bard, I think you’re undervaluing the relationship you have with Evelin.” Hugo replied and Bard’s eyebrows furrowed again. “I’m not from this town and people told me about the two of you. They told me not to bother, that her hands are full and I didn’t believe them till I saw it myself.”

Bard looked down at his hands then looked back up at Hugo, letting out a scoff. “Saw what exactly?”

“Your feelings for each other.” Hugo replied. “It’s quite obvious from the two times I’ve been here but it seems…you two refuse to acknowledge the feelings between you.”

Bard stared at him for a few seconds then chuckled. “So not only have you been researching my family,  you also seem to have made your own conclusions about my relationships.”

Hugo looked at Bard, wonderingly as he slid his finger over the spot Evelin had punched him. “A piece of advice Mister Bard…if you aren’t going to rise up and make something out of your feelings for her, make that clear so she can move on.” Hugo spoke softly. “Maybe if you hadn’t left her hopeful, she wouldn’t have stuck around this long.”

Bard stared at Hugo shocked. “Left her hopeful?” he repeated slowly as his expression darkened. “You think I’ve just been using her? That she means nothing to me? That I wouldn’t want her to be the happiest woman on this Earth and get whatever her heart desires?”

 Hugo looked taken aback at Bard’s reaction. “I merely –”

Bard stood up abruptly cutting him off, anger flashing on his face. “You’ve crossed yourself a line, Mister Hugo. You may think you know so much about us but whatever spies you hired aren’t as resourceful as you think.” He continued.  “Evelin knows how important she is to my family and I. I’ll have you know that I want nothing more than for her to be happy with whoever she chooses and I would never stand in her way.”

Hugo stood up, his eyes scanning Bard over. “Then why won’t you admit your feelings to her?”

“My feelings aren’t your concern, Mister Hugo.” Bard replied as he clenched his fist. “While I’m flattered at your concern, I’m going to have to end this conversation. My children need to have their supper and I’m sorry to say, the table is only set for five.”

Hugo gave a small nod, acknowledging the dismissal. Giving Bard a look, he adjusted his coat and turned towards the door.  

“I apologize for the inconveniences I’ve caused. I genuinely was interested in Lady Evelin but it seems…she knows what she wants.” Hugo said, pausing at the door. “Give her my best wishes and tell her I’ll be respecting her requests this time around.  I think I’ve been insulted enough in this attempted courtship.”

Bard followed him to the door and nodded to his words. “It’s what’s best for you, I can assure you of that.” He replied.

“Hopefully you’ll do what’s best for you as well, Mister Bard.” Hugo said. “Evelin is quite the catch and you’ve had her around for so long, it’d be a shame to let her slip away after all this.”

Bard’s eyes narrowed as Hugo gave him a small smile, before nodding once more and leaving. Bard stared after him as he walked away then slammed his front door, letting out a sigh.

“Imbecile.” Bard muttered, running a hand over his face. Hugo spoke as though he could see right through the both of them. Granted, Evelin did a better job at hiding her feelings than he did, but still. How could Bard make a move when he had nothing to offer? There was too much to risk; her friendship, his children’s relationship with her, and frankly – the idea of him being with his late wife’s best friend still made him feel guilty seven years later.

With another sigh, Bard opened the door and glanced out. His eyes scanned the area around his house for his family when he spotted Evelin walking back towards the house, children in tow. A small smile appeared on his face; he had gotten very used to this image…if only he could make it reality.

The smile slipped right off his face when he saw a large bruise starting to form on the right side of her forehead.

“What the hell is that?”

He watched as they came up the stairs to the door and Evelin waved him off before poking her head in.

“Is that idiot gone?”

“You left us for 10 minutes and you come back with a giant bruise. What happened?” Bard questioned again.

“Good lord, it was that butcher boy. He pissed me off.” She replied and rolled her eyes as the Bardlings giggled. Bard shook his head as she asked him again. “Is that idiot gone?”

“For good.” Bard replied with a chuckle. “He’s finally taken the hint, I think.”

“You punched him again. I think anyone would’ve gotten the hint.” Bain said.

“And all the threats!” Sigrid added with a laugh.

“And all those bad words.” Tilda added with a giggle, covering her mouth.

“Oy! I told the three of you to scram!” Evelin replied in outrage, giving the three children dirty looks and the Bardlings laughed while Bard gave them an unamused look.

“Eavesdropping is not something we should be doing. The three of you know better.” Bard said and a sheepish ‘Sorry’ was chorused. Bard pointed inside and three marched in with grins on their faces and he shook his head again as Evelin watched them with a smile.

“Why am I even surprised?” She said with a shrug. “I would do the same thing.”

“Such a wonderful influence, aren’t you?” Bard asked sarcastically, leaning against the railing.

“Indeed, only the best.” She replied with a grin, leaning as well.

The two glanced at each other with soft smiles before he chuckled at her and shook his head.

“Unbelievable is one of my favorite words to describe you with.” He said to her as she laughed.

“Oh I can tell, you use it so often I’m beginning to think it’s my name.” Evelin retorted, shoving him lightly. Her eyes flickered to the door of the house, glancing at the children inside then back to Bard. “Did that idiot say anything more to you?”

Bard shrugged and gave her a light shake of his head. “Not much.” He said, though the conversation between him and Hugo was replaying itself in his head as he answered her. “He was still in shock at how hard you had punched him then realized he should’ve listened to you the first time you asked him not to come back.”

Evelin gazed at Bard for a few seconds, reading his face then nodded slowly. “Good thing for him then.” She answered, not entirely believing him. “I would’ve gotten my crossbow next had he decided to come back.”

“You can’t stay out of trouble for a moment, can you?” he asked her, opening the door for her to pass through. “You punch a man then come back bruised from another man. Care to share the reason?”

“After supper.” She replied, waving him off again as she slid into her seat. “I’m famished.”

Bard took his seat and let out a sigh as the table once more became occupied with eating and loud conversation. Supper was finished quickly and after the table and dishes had been cleaned, Sigrid and Bain occupied themselves with separate activities as Tilda kept herself glued to Evelin’s side in the living room.

Moving by the fire, Bard gestured for Evelin to come beside him as he bought an ointment and cloth with him for her bruise.

“How on earth did you manage to get bruised this time?” Bard asked as he dabbed at with ointment and a wet cloth with Tilda standing behind him. Evelin flinched and let out a noise in response.

“I didn’t like what that butcher boy was saying to me so I head-butted him.” She responded with a pout, avoiding his glance. Bard paused and stared at her.

“You head-butted him?”

“Yes.”

“You head-butted a grown man who is twice your width in size?”

“ _Yes.”_

“How did you not split your head open?” He asked with a look of genuine confusion on his face and Tilda giggled from behind him.

“My head’s too thick, nothing can crack this darling.” She said and tapped her head then letting out a hiss. “That was stupid.”

“Aunt Eveie, you’re so silly.” Tilda said with a laugh and Evelin chuckled in return.

“More than you know.”

“Oh I’m sure she’s seen you act foolish enough to know.” Bard retorted, giving her a look.

“Oy, sour puss. Rein in Meanie Bard.” Evelin said, making a face at him and he rolled his eyes.

“If calling things how they are is making me so mean, then let me be mean.” He said, pushing the side of her head gently as he got up and made his way to the kitchen to rinse his hands.

Evelin stuck her tongue out to his back and Tilda burst into another fit of giggles as she scrambled to her lap.

“Don’t listen to your Da, he’s just so old, he forgot how to make fun anymore.”

“He’s not old! He doesn’t even any gray hairs yet!” Tilda retaliated.

“Oh yes he does!” Evelin replied and then leaned in close to her. “If you look close enough, you’ll see the gray hairs…but don’t lean too close! His old smelliness will make your nose fall off!”

“Oy, that’s enough now.” Bard called out, giving her a look of disdain as both Tilda and Evelin laughed.

“Da doesn’t smell old! He always smells nice!” Tilda said with a determined expression.

“You must really like fish then, Tilda darling, because that’s all I ever smell when I’m near him.” Evelin replied, giving Bard a cheeky grin. “That and his oldness.”

“You act like you’re any younger, Evelin.” Bard retorted, the sarcasm heavy in his tone.

“Excuse me sir! That’s quite rude to say to a lady, you know!” She responded with an expression of mock hurt.

“We have a lady in here? I didn’t even notice.” He replied with a grin and Evelin narrowed her eyes at him then gave him a face. He chuckled as Tilda giggled then turned to look at her.

“But Aunite Eve, why didn’t you have any children of your own?”

Evelin’s eyebrows shot up, surprised by her question and her eyes looked up to meet Bard’s who just shrugged his shoulders.

“Well. I didn’t find a good enough man to be a good father to those children yet.”

“Someone like Da?” She asked tilting her head and Evelin chuckled.

“Yes, someone like your Da. He may be an old man but he is an excellent father.” She responded and Bard smiled softly at her from the kitchen.

“Then…why not just have children with Da? I won’t mind a baby after me! I’ll help you take care of it! I promise!” Tilda said, her eyes gleaming in excitement. The two adults in the room froze in their spots and glanced at each other briefly before Evelin cleared her throat and forced out a laugh.

“Oh we wouldn’t want that, would we? Then I’d make him marry me and we all know how that would work out!” Evelin said with an exaggerated cheeriness in her voice and Bard glanced at her with a raised brow.

“I think it would work out fine!” Tilda said and Evelin’s expression fell. “You and Da are always together anyways! You could sleep over forever and ever! Da has a big enough bed.”

“Tilda. That’s enough.” Bard said, giving her a stern look and Tilda looked at him with a slight pout, confused as to why he was chastised her.

“But don’t you love Aunt Eveie, Da? You two love each other! I know it ‘cause I love you two and it makes me feel fuzzy when we’re all together.”

The two adults looked at each other once again, momentarily lost for words. As Bard was about to reply, Evelin came in.

“Oh we love you too, princess but you definitely wouldn’t want your Da to marry me!” Evelin said and both father and daughter looked at her curiously.

“Why not?” Tilda asked, taking the question out of her father’s mouth.

“Do you know what I did with the last man who tried to marry me before Hugo came along?” Evelin asked, leaning close to the young girl again and Tilda shook her head with wide eyes. Bard leaned his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose, already anticipating the disastrous answer she was going to give.

“What?” Tilda whispered.

“I killed him.” Evelin replied dramatically and Tilda let out a loud gasp.

“Evelin!” Bard chastised.

“I killed him by…having a giant tickle war and I won!” Evelin continued and proceeded to tickle Tilda who laughed loudly and thrashed around as Evelin laughed along.

Once the two had calmed down, Evelin left a big kiss on Tilda’s cheek then gently put her down.

“Now run along, miss. You have some reading that needs to be done. Find Sigrid and have her help you.”

“Yes, Aunt Eveie!” The little girl gave her a quick peck on the cheek then ran along. Evelin watched her with a fond smile that fell flat as her eyes fell on Bard’s eyes squinting back at her.

“What made you think that telling my seven year old daughter that you killed a man was a good idea?”

“I was just  _joking.”_  Evelin said, giving him a face. “I fixed it with the tickle war part. She’ll never remember.”

“You’re unbelievable.” He muttered, tossing one of the kitchen towels at her.

“Hush or I’ll make you have children with me.” Evelin replied, tossing the towel back at him. “Tilda’s already a fan of the idea.”

“She doesn’t know any better though. Picking a murderer to give her a sibling.” He replied, catching the towel and leaning against the counter. “I must teach her to make a better judgment of people than that.”

“Oh boo. I’d be the best mommy.” She replied, sticking her tongue out again. “Don’t make me get the other two on my side now.”

As she continued babbling, Bard watched her, a small smile on his face. They usually treaded on topics like these carefully because of the nature of their relationship with each other but Evelin could always make a joke.

She would make a fantastic mother. She’d been the best mother for his children and if anything, she was the only mother figure they knew, especially Tilda. Though she didn’t know it, Bard didn’t mind the idea of having children with her at all. In fact, he relished in it. At least then, he could openly call her his own.

Hugo’s words from earlier rang in Bard’s ears again and it was like a whole montage of their relationship started playing in front of him as he watched her. To answer Hugo’s question from earlier, five years; Bard has been in love with her for five years. Five years he had wasted already. Maybe if they actually spoke about their feelings and laid it out, they could work it out. God knows his children would be thrilled for the two of them together but he would need to bring this up carefully.

“Evelin?” he blurted. She paused and looked at him, her head tilted.

“Hm?”

“Come with me to get the barrels tomorrow.” He requested, glancing at her.

Evelin raised her brow sensing something behind his request and judging by the way he was looking at her, she knew she was right. “Alright…you better have something for me to do, bargeman. If I get too bored, I’ll toss you over.” She replied and Bard rolled his eyes, scooting next to her on the chair.

“You love finding new ways to harm me, don’t you?” He asked her as she giggled, placing her head on his shoulder.

“Favorite source of entertainment, if I’m honest.” She said. “You’re an old cranky man. Watching you get aggravated brings me joy.”

“Oy.”

“What?”

“Call me old man one more time today and you’re sleeping on one of the boats outside.”

“Pfft.” Evelin scoffed, sitting up. “As if Tilda would let you!”

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” Bard muttered.

“Try and stop me from telling her.” Evelin challenged.

“Option one, I knock you across the head with something and drag your lifeless body out.” Bard said, counting on his fingers. “Or option two, I knock you across the head with something and gag you for good measure  _then_  drag your lifeless body out.”

Evelin gave him a scandalous look then huffed. “That would totally be something I’d do…I’m proud of you for thinking of it.”

Bard bowed his head. “I’m so touched you’re proud of me. If only it was over something that wasn’t so violent.”

She let out a laugh at his expression as Tilda’s voice called out to them.

“Da! Aunt Eveie! Bain is making fun of my reading again!”

“Bain!” the two adults called out exasperated. 

“Oh she’s just being a baby!”

“I’m not being a baby, you’re being mean!”

“Oh, her voice is wobbly.” Evelin said, getting up and rolling her sleeves up her arm. “Which means he made her cry and I’m going to tear him a new one. BAIN!”

“Oh good lord.” Bard mumbled as he quickly followed her.

After much yelling and argument defusing done mostly on Bard and Sigrid’s part, the group had gotten ready for bed and each rested their bodies in their rightful place. Bard had left the curtain to his bedroom opened to view into the living room where Evelin was resting and he wondered…would tomorrow be the start of her sleeping in his arms rather than across the room? Or would it lead to an empty space in his living room instead?


	4. Chapter Four

Bard awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast and the giggles of the three ladies in his home. He poked his head up and glanced out to Evelin smearing a bit of jelly on Tilda’s cheek and the younger one squealing.

Evelin laughed and her eyes flickered over to Bard watching them with a smile.

“Oh, your Da’s awake!” Evelin spoke as Tilda smeared jelly on her in return. “Time to attack!”

Quickly wiping the jelly off her cheek, Tilda scrambled over to Bard’s bed and she tackled him to the bed. Bard playfully groaned and Tilda burst into laughter.

“My back! My poor old man back!” Bard whined as he wrapped his arms around Tilda to hug her close. “I’ve been attacked by a baby dragon! Someone save me!”

“Da!” Tilda giggled as she nuzzled into her father.

Evelin watched the two with a warm smile, wiping the little girl’s attack off her own cheek.

_God, I love them so much._

She leaned against the counter and watched Bard as he continued playing with Tilda and a sad smile was replaced with the earlier one. She was realizing that her life would be so meaningless without them. Had she not lost Dion, would she be this close? Or if Astrid had been with them now, would their feelings be different?

Her and Bard’s relationship had shifted incredibly over the years and as her feelings deepened for the bowman and his family, she wondered: was it because he actually wanted her for her or because he had gotten used to having her around?

“Aunt Evelin?” Sigrid called out, pulling her out of her thoughts. “Are you alright?”

“Hm?” Evelin replied, turning to look at her. “Oh, I’m fine, love. Just drifted off.”

Evelin looked back at Bard and Tilda still cuddling up on the bed but as she turned back to Sigrid, her eyes fell on the nervous expression on her face and her mothering instinct took over.

“Siggy, what’s wrong?” she asked, moving to the other side of the counter.

Sigrid bit her lip and smiled, clearly embarrassed. “I – I wanted to talk to you about something but I don’t want Da to hear.”

Evelin gave her a look then squinted. “Hmm…we’ve already had the safe sex talk and though I know a boy hasn’t been anywhere near you lately, I swear by all the Gods if you’re somehow pregnant I will kill whoever it is myself and ground you till you’re 64 while trying not to let your father have a heart attack.”

Sigrid rolled her eyes as her face flushed. “Aunt Eveie…please.”

Evelin chuckled and pulled Sigrid close to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “What is it, love?”

“Well…” Sigrid began, the flush still in her cheeks. “There’s…there’s this boy.”

“A boy?!” Evelin repeated and Sigrid shushed her, eyes flickering to Bard who was still in the room listening to Tilda’s babbling.

“Yes…a boy.” Sigrid answered in a hushed tone, picking at the end of her sleeve. “He’s a year older than I am. We see each other while at school…during the break we hang out sometimes.”

Evelin held back a grin. “And?”

“And I think – I think he likes me.” Sigrid whispered.

“Pfft, you  _think_? Of course he does!” Evelin insisted and Sigrid rolled her eyes, sheepishly grinning. “You’re the prettiest girl in this town, why wouldn’t he?”

“He’s really nice and handsome and – his family are nice folks too.” Sigrid added and Evelin raised a brow.

“Oh? Who is he? What’s his name?”

Sigrid paused and squinted at Evelin. “If I tell you, are you going to tell Da? Or worse, go threaten him?”

Evelin tittered and gave Sigrid an offended look. “Me? Threaten him? I am the gentlest person, how could you say that?!” she demanded and Sigrid gave her a flat look that made Evelin chuckle. “Alright, alright, I’ll play nice. Who is it?”

Glancing at Bard quickly before answering, Sigrid whispered, “Adam – Adam Wench.”

“The baker’s boy?” Evelin questioned and Sigrid shushed her again.

“Yes.”

Evelin gave a grunt of approval. “He is a nice boy…quite the looker too.” She said then paused, squinting at Sigrid who blinked in confusion.

“Aunt Ev what’s –“

Grabbing her gently by the collar, Evelin pulled Sigrid closer to her. “He’s pretty to look at which is something I’m sure he’s aware of. That means he could be the type that’s used to attention and used to saying pretty words.” She said slowly. “No matter how sweet his words are, your oven is not opened for business, do you understand?”

Sigrid turned bright red. “Aunt Evelin!”

Evelin shook her head and wiggled a finger. “Word of advice only, darlin’.” She said, fixing Sigrid’s collar and stepping back. “Boys are like flies, they’re everywhere and always in your face. Only accept those who you are  _sure_  are worth the time and effort then squish the rest to death.”

Sigrid gave her a sigh and Evelin grinned. “I wanted to tell you first because I was going to hang out with him and few of our friends after class today…do you think Da would mind?” Sigrid questioned and Evelin crossed her arms over her chest, giving her a confused look.

“Why are you assuming your father would not want you to hang with your friends? Or around this Adam boy to be exact?” Evelin questioned. “Your Da isn’t going to make a big deal out of anything. Unless you’re getting any kind of negative feelings from Adam?”

“I’m not getting any weird feelings about him. Just good ones.” Sigrid replied, curling a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m just concerned Da might let his thoughts get too far ahead and think something of it…it’s just some feelings.”

“Forget everything you just said and answer me this,” Evelin said waving her arm. “Would you introduce him to your Da and think they’d get along?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think the boy has any bad intentions towards you?”

“No!”

“If he ever did show bad intentions, what would you do?”

“Knock him across the head and shove him in the lake.”

“That’s my girl!” Evelin said with a laugh much to Sigrid’s amusement. “You’re set, love. You’re smart and know what you want. Explore your feelings and don’t worry about your Da. He’ll be crushed to think you want to hide this from him though.”

“Hide what from me?”

The two froze as Bard interrupted them, leaning against the counter.

“Nothing!” Sigrid replied quickly.

After a brief pause, Evelin added. “Her uterus is shedding itself, nothing major.”

“Aunt Evelin!”

“Really?” Bard asked, concerned. “You haven’t been a month since your last, would that be normal?”

“Da, oh my god!” Sigrid replied mortified and ran off. “I’m going to wake Bain up!”

Evelin snorted as Bard grinned at her. “Way to get her to want to share anything with you, Bardie Bard.”

He shrugged; he has been watching them from his bedroom and though was pleased with the sight of the two bonding as usual, he knew something was up. “I know you’re both lying so I figured I could lay it thick.” He said with a thin smile and Evelin blinked.

“Lie? Me? Never.” She said, giving him a feign look of innocence and he rolled his eyes.

“Cough it up, what is it?”

“I’m not telling you until she tells you herself.” Evelin replied, turning away from him as she started moving the breakfast plates to the table. “Tilda! Go get ready for school, please! Sigrid, help her dress! Bain! Wake up already and get dressed!”

A chorus of “Yes Aunt Evelin!” rang out as Bard walked around and assisted with the breakfast.

“Is it that baker boy? Adam?” He asked quietly and Evelin paused, a small smile on her face.

“Maybe.”

“I’ve noticed them, you know.” He said, chuckling. “They’re both ogling each other all the time and his level of politeness gets really high whenever I’m around.”

“He does the same with me!” Evelin said with a laugh. “He’s a cutie too. They’d have adorable babies.”

Bard staggered in his step, almost dropping the plate of food in his hands and whipped around to glare at Evelin as she giggled.

“Not funny.”

“You almost tripping was hilarious actually.”

He grunted at her before glancing towards the girls’ bedroom. “Is that all though? That she likes this boy?”

Evelin nodded with a chuckle. “After her classes today, they’re hanging out together with their group of friends. She was worried you’d mind.”

“Why would she think I’d mind?” Bard said, frowning. “I’m a relaxed father.”

“She’s a teenager with her first crush that doesn’t like disappointing you.” Evelin explained. “Of course she’ll think you mind. Bring it up casually and let her know it’s not a big deal.”

“What if she shuts down if I ask her?” Bard asked with a frown. “I just want to make sure he doesn’t try anything funny.”

“If she shuts down, give her time and she’ll tell you all about it when she’s ready.” Evelin replied with a chuckle. “Besides, she can handle herself. I taught her well.”

The conversation between the two adults came to an end as the Bardlings came into the room; Tilda bouncing alongside Sigrid and Bain still blinking the sleep from his eyes. Bard glanced at Evelin as everyone took a seat on the table and his resolve from last night came crashing back at him; he had to talk to her today.

“You’re so comfortable Aunt Ev.” Bain said as he sleepily leaned on her shoulder with his eyes closed.

Bard rolled his eyes at the comment and Evelin looked down at Bain with a snort before placing a kiss on his head and gently sitting him up. “Someone stayed up longer than he should have.”

“I just love sleep. Why do we have to get up so early?” Bain mumbled.

“I don’t remember raising you to be so lazy.” Bard said and Bain grinned at his father.

“Really Da? I’ve always been told I take after my father in everything!” Bain replied causing laughter to erupt at the table and Bard to narrow his eyes at him.

“I see someone has influenced you terribly.” He said, giving Evelin a look as she shoved a piece of bread in her mouth and gave him an innocent look.

“Hm?”

“Your uncle would be  _so_  disappointed if he saw the way you’re behaving, Lady Evelin.” Bard said, his lips curling into a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him and pointed threateningly. “Shut up.”

A rapid knocking came at the door, silencing the room as they all looked at each other.

“Are you expecting anyone?” Evelin asked.

“Not unless you invited anyone?” Bard responded, glancing at his children who all shook their heads. With a sigh, he got up and made his way to the door and he was greeted by a face he really didn’t like seeing early in the morning – or any time of the day for that matter.

“Ah, Alfrid. What a pleasant surprise.” Bard said with a thin smile, leaning against his door. “To what do I owe this lovely morning visit?”

“Keep your sarcasm to yourself bargeman. I’m here for Lady Evelin.” Alfrid replied and Bard turned to look at Evelin who rolled her eyes.

“I’m eating breakfast, go away.” She called out and Alfrid pushed past Bard inside the house and stood with his hands crossed behind his back.

“I’m afraid I can’t leave without you, m’lady. Master’s orders. He requests your presence at home.”

Evelin chewed almost obnoxiously as she squinted at Alfrid. “He didn’t say why?”

“No. He just wants you home immediately.”

“Alright. Go now and I’ll follow along.” She said, waving him off.

“My orders were immediately, m’lady.” He insisted and she grunted loudly, tossing down her spoon and getting up.

“This better be worth it Alfrid.” She muttered as she walked over and picked up her bags, much to the dismay of the Bardlings and Bard. “I had plans to actually enjoy my morning but uncle always finds a way to ruin it, doesn’t he?”

“If I’m going to be honest, m’lady…he’s quite upset with you.”Alfrid said with a sneer, eyes scanning the room with disdain. “And I can perfectly understand why.”

“What, my children and I aren’t up to your standards, Alfrid?” Bard asked with a raised brow as Evelin rolled her eyes.

“Don’t talk to him Bard, it’ll only make me wanna stab him more.” Evelin spoke quietly as she firmly shoved Alfrid out the door. Turning she waved and blew a kiss to the children. “Be good and I’ll see you three later…I’ll catch up to you at the edge of the dock. Don’t leave without me!”

“No worries, I won’t.” He replied and with a sarcastic salute, she walked out. Bard watched her as she shoved Alfrid, nearly knocking him down the stairs and argue with him as they walked. A grim look came on his face because Bard had a feeling he knew exactly what it was that the Master was angry about.

~

“What made you _think_ it would be acceptable to sleep in his house? How many times have we discussed this!”

Evelin fiddled with her small knife and resisted the urge to stab herself with her it as her uncle raged at her. She had been slumped in his desk chair, listening to him go on for the past ten minutes as he paced back and forth in front of her. Interrupting him finally, she spoke.

“What I don’t understand is — when are you going to realize that you cannot tell me what to do, uncle dearest?” she asked as he glared at her. “I’m not a child. I’m a grown woman. I decide what I want to do and nothing you say will change that.”

“I hate that bargeman. He is a disgrace and I refuse to allow you –“

Evelin firmly stabbed the knife into the desk with scowl, silencing the Master. “I’ve told you many many times not to speak ill of him. He is twice the man you could ever hope to be and one of the best men in this wretched town.”

The Master glared as he stood in front of her. “How long will you go on disrespecting me in my own house?” He sneered. “I’ve given you a home! Food! Clothes on your back! How dare —“

“You’ve given me nothing!” She snarled interrupting him again. “This place is mine as it is yours and so is all that precious money you think you can hoard!”

Sitting up, she narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t forget my mother had ownership in everything you have and that ownership was passed down to me when she became sick and  _died_.” Evelin continued, venom in her tone. “Everything that is yours, is mine – as according to the lovely paper signed and approved by majority of the town… While you think you have your hand over the law, I have the hand of the people  _and_  the law. As they say, majority rules. So play nice uncle dear.”

He snarled at her as she gave him a wicked smile, leaning back in the chair.

“Just as unpleasant as your mother was.” The Master growled. “The only man who could have ever taken you off my back was Dion and you drove him away with your outrageous personality! If only he had taken you with him when he took off to Bree.”

“And if only that sickness had taken you instead of my mother, we both would’ve been happy and this town wouldn’t be rotting.” She snapped and a tense silence fell between the two.

For years, the two barely tolerated each other; they only lived together because neither was going to give up their share of the wealth. Alongside that, The Master needed her so his ass wouldn’t get handed to him by everyone in Laketown and she only stuck around as to not let the hoarded wealth fall only into his hands. Evelin had wanted to overthrow him, she knew she could but the way the system was forged and set up meant that the Master would have to die first in order for her to rule in his place. As much as she despised him, she wouldn’t go as far as to murdering him. But my oh my, was he pushing her buttons.

“So…what happens from here, ay dear niece of mine? What else are you going to o with your life?” He spoke softly, peering at her and she knew where he was headed with the conversation. “You’re nearing the age where bearing children will be a problem — but oh, we seem to already know that there is indeed a problem.” A spiteful chuckle slipped from his lips and Evelin’s face flushed angrily.

The Master leaned closer to the desk, balancing on his palms as he smirked at her, knowing he had hit a nerve. “What are you going to do when you’re old, husbandless, childless, and miserable? You’ll be regretting how mean you were to your dear uncle, won’t you?”

“I’ll only regret not being even worse with you, I can assure you of that.” She spat, leaning in to meet his gaze. “But don’t worry about me. I have people who have filled my life and love me. Sadly, the same can’t be said about you.”

“Oh, is it the bargeman and his children you speak of?” The Master asked, standing straight as an expression of mock concern came on his face. “The bargeman who was your closest friend’s husband?  _Her_  husband and children that you think will fill the void you have?”

The urge to stab him with her knives intensified as she answered. “I have no void, old man. Quit talking your nonsense.”

“If you didn’t, you wouldn’t cling on so desperately to them, would you?” He replied flatly as he paced. “Now the rumors I’ve heard have suggested you’re his whore. Though truth is, you only wish you were.”

Evelin gripped the hilt of her blade tightly as she scoffed. “Didn’t take you one to listen to rumors, uncle.” She muttered. “I wonder if you’ve heard all the nasty ones that people say about you?”

The Master narrowed his eyes at her and paused a moment, surveying her before continuing in a soft voice. “He’ll never love you, dear. He’ll only look at you and see Astrid.” He spoke and Evelin inwardly flinched as her grip on the hilt of the knife tightened further. “You’ll just be the substitute who can warm his bed at and keep his children happy…I’m only trying to help you avoid heartbreak. It’s what any good uncle would do.”

Evelin laughed bitterly before pulling the knife out of the table and twirling it dangerously in her hands. “And you’re just the grandest uncle, aren’t you?” She asked quietly.

“I could be much worse.”

Another tense silence fell between the two as they glared at each other before Evelin’s spoke.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t dig this knife deep into your chest, you miserable old fool.”

He gave her an exaggerated startled look. “Why, I thought I raised you better!”

Evelin snorted as she stood up. “The only thing you knew how to raise is your lapdog Alfrid, and even he’ll betray you the second he gets.” She replied. “This was the whole point of you calling me over? Because you’re outraged I stayed at Bard’s and walked out on your dear Hugo?”

“I haven’t even gotten started on how upset I am with the way you let Hugo slip between your fingers!” The Master said. “I’m never going to get you off my hands, am I?!”

“Don’t start, I don’t care what you have to say. Hugo is gone and that’s the end of it.” Evelin replied, making her way towards the door of the office. “I’m not going anywhere, you hear me? Get the idea of marriage out of your head. And get Bard and I out of your head as well. This wasn’t the first sleepover and it sure as hell won’t be the last. It’s none of your business!”

The Master scowled at her. “With you being my niece, everything you do will be my business whether you like it or not.”

“You may think it’s your business but I don’t want to hear what you have to say about anything I do. Butt out, uncle and ignore me like you ignore your duties to this town.” Evelin replied with thin smile and he glared at her.

“And who do you think feeds and pays the people of this town if I’m so-called ignoring them!?” He quested.

“I do.” She answered flatly.

“Oh really now! With what money might I ask?”

“The extra bundles of money you hoard in the treasury that no one knows about.” She answered cheerfully with a grin as his face fell. “But you’re not going to complain about this are you? Since…no one  _knows_  about you hoarding all that money? Imagine the riots it would cause if people found out! I’d end up ruling the town earlier than I thought with you getting yourself killed by everyone!”

He glared at her with such venom; it made her burst with joy.

“You wretched burden of mine.” He hissed and she blew him a kiss.

“Have a lovely day, uncle dear. Don’t expect me till later – if I don’t decide to just stay at Bard’s again. Toodles!”

Stopping in the kitchen to grab a bagful of different foods, she adjusted her extra choice of weapon for the day – bow and arrow – and made her way out the door again. The talk hadn’t gone as badly as she thought, though what he had said to her hit a few sore spots and opened up old wounds. As she made her way through the town, greeting and smiling at several of the townsfolk, her mind was occupied with the talk Bard wanted to have with her. Of course, this wasn’t the first time he had asked her to join him on a trip; she had just sensed more behind this specific tagalong and Evelin feared it was the topic the two often skidded over.

Each other.


	5. Chapter Five

Bard sat at the edge of the dock, glancing first at the ticket slip between his fingers then up ahead, his eyes searching for Evelin. He was nervous – to put it minimally, and it had been a long time since he’d gotten nervous over something in such a manner.  He felt color starting to rise on his face at how foolish he felt.

He was a father of three and she was his  _best friend._ The idea of expressing his feelings shouldn’t be this embarrassing; it wasn’t like she didn’t already know. Everyone practically knew; his conversation with his children from this morning had affirmed that. After Evelin had left them this morning, Bard had pulled Sigrid and Bain aside for a few minutes after sending Tilda to get her things for school.

_“I…I have something I wish to discuss with you. A topic we’ve brushed over before.” Bard had begun slowly. “It’s about your Aunt Evelin and I.”_

_He watched the knowing look that passed between his two children._

_“Are you finally going to tell her how you feel?” Bain asked with a small smile and Bard froze._

_“We know, Da.” Sigrid said gently. “We can all see it.”_

_Bard felt color rise to his cheek as he cleared his throat and smoothed the top of his hair back. “So…you – you know?”_

_With identical smirks, the two nodded. Bard gave them a small frown._

_“And – and neither of you mind?” He asked carefully. “Because this is going to be a big step and I need to know you’ll be comfortable before I think of saying anything. If you don’t agree or don’t like it, I’ll – I’ll drop it and brush this whole thing under the rug.”_

_His two children had looked at each other and rolled their eyes in sync. Sigrid moved forward and linked her arm through her father’s._

_“Da…you know Bain, Tilda, and I want you to always be happy. You always want to make us happy and there’s nothing wrong if  you to take care of yourself for once.” She said, smiling up at her father._

_“Besides Da, you two have kept it quiet for a while. Go for it.” Bain added with a grin._

_“How long have you two known?” Bard asked, squinting at the two, which earned him a mutual chuckle._

_“Bain caught on in the last two years but I knew from the beginning.” Sigrid began, looking at her brother then to her father. “At first, I’ll admit I didn’t know how to feel about it…it was two, three years after Ma and…it felt like it would be hard.” She gave a shrug before continuing. “But then I saw the way you two changed around each other…the stares, the smiles, and you were happier. And all doubts washed away.”_

_“Aunt Evelin has always been a part of our life and she helped us a lot after Ma…she made it easier.” Bain spoke softly. “She didn’t try to replace her… she made it hurt less.”_

_“You know we love Aunt Evelin almost as much as we love you and we want you two to be happy.” Sigrid added. “If being together makes the two of you happy and you want to get married, we want whatever you want Da.”_

_Bard looked at his two children and felt his emotions bubble up in him. Letting out a shaky breath, he chuckled then opened his arm for Bain as he hugged Sigrid close. “Since when did you two become so wise?” he joked and the two laughed._

_“We have a great role model.” Bain said, looking up at his father and Bard smiled._

_“Well…we know Tilda’s going to be thrilled.”_  

Bard chuckled softly to himself remembering the laughter that followed that statement. His looked up again, his eyes searching for Evelin once more and this time, she was actually coming. A scowl was on her face, bag in one hand and bow and arrows over her shoulder. She met his eye and he gave her a warm smile that washed away the previous scowl on her face.

“Took you long enough!” He chastised jokingly, getting up and she gave him a grunt as she stopped in front of him.

“I was trying not commit murder. Give me a break.” She replied, holding out the bag of food to him.

Bard took it with a chuckle, making his way to his boat. “What was he whining about this time?” he asked, glancing at her as he carefully stepping in the ship.

“Me. You. Us.” She replied gruffly, following his lead and hopping on after him. “Then me again, of course.”

He paused as he leaned over to untie the boat and gave her a look. “Us, huh?” he spoke and she gave him a look he knew well: the ‘shut the hell up’ look. Going back to untying the rope from the dock, he continued. “How close were you to stabbing him then?”

“Very.” She mumbled, her eyes flicking to Bard as he moved towards the other side of the boat to steer it and she followed. He glanced back at her and gave her a grin.

“Cheer up, Eve…we’re leaving them all behind for a while.”

“For life would’ve been better.” She replied lowly and Bard realized the mood she was in, giving her a look of concern that she hated seeing on his face.

“What happened?” he asked, his hands maneuvering the steering of the boat to get it sailing.

“Nothing.” She mumbled.

Bard pursed his lips at her reply and held his tongue, giving her a raised brow as she leaned against the boat’s side, glancing at the water. Evelin kept her eyes on the open field ahead and was thankful Bard had enough tact to let a silence fall between them for the time being as he steered them towards their destination.

The silence continued until they reached the dock where they were to tie the boat and Evelin took over the steering as Bard hopped out to tie it to the side. The tension that surrounded Evelin was starting to wear away at his resolve to let her be and the way her face was scrunched up in dismay bothered him for too long.

He held out his hand for her to jump off the boat and on the dock but she smacked it away before hoping off on her own and walking over to the edge of the dock, taking a seat.  Bard raised both his eyebrows once more then walked over to her side, also taking a seat.

“You were quiet the whole trip here…Talk to me.” He said softly. “You’re more upset than usual.”  Evelin let out a sigh and kept her gaze at the soft waves of the water. After a moment, she spoke.

“I hate that he knows what to say to bother me.” She said with a scowl. “You know I don’t easily get bothered by much but what he says always hits a sore spot.”

“And what sore spot did he hit this time?” Bard asked her and Evelin gave him a disgruntled look, her hands tightening on the grip of the dock.

“You know what sore spot…that and another anyways. He knows to combine them to completely set me off.”

“I know the first one but…what other thing does he combine?” Bard asked, tilting his head. Evelin looked at him then looked away.

“I’d rather not talk about it at the moment. It’s a bit sensitive.” She replied.

Bard nodded slowly, wondering what on earth was this thing that he knew nothing about but honored her request not to ask. He turned his body to face hers. “Well, the first topic is actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” He said. “Us.”

She blinked at him then sighed. “Bard, we can’t —“ she began but he held his hand up.

“We can, Evelin.” He replied, cutting her off. “Eve…this has gone on for so long. We both know we have something strong between us. Why do we keep holding back on it?”

“Because here are too many factors to consider before we acknowledge whatever we have between us.” She said stubbornly, standing and starting to pace lightly behind him. She had many reservations on this topic and thinking on it now, Evelin didn’t know how ready she was to talk about them.

Judging by the way Bard jumped up after her and gave her a scowl –he was more than ready. “And those factors are?” he challenged.

“We’re friends.” She automatically blurted. “I don’t want that relationship to get ruined for the sake of some feelings.”

Bard fought the urge to roll his eyes and sighed softly. “These aren’t just  _some_ feelings so don’t insult them by calling it that. Besides, it was our friendship that built these feelings in the first place.” He replied. “If anything, it’s made our friendship stronger.”

Evelin paused and glanced at him, a frown on her face. “What about the kids? How would they feel? If they felt like I was taking their mum’s place?”

“You know better than to worry about them.” He said gently with a chuckle. “Arguing with Hugo yesterday you called them your children – which they are as good as. You know that.”

She gave him a small smile and shrugged. “I know that, I do but I’m still worried that –“

“You have nothing to worry about.” Bard spoke, moving towards her. “I spoke to Bain and Sigrid about us this morning.”

“You  _what_?” She nearly shrieked, glancing at him in panic.

Bard chuckled and reached out to her slowly, taking her hands. “I wanted them to know and understand before I spoke to you.” He said gently. “They beat me to the punch actually.”

Evelin bit her lip and glanced down at their hands. They never held hands. Touching with any other emotion than friendship had been something that they both had silently agreed on as being completely off limits…but – but they were holding hands and he was looking at her so tenderly.  _Oh God._

Pulling back, Evelin cleared her throat and asked, “What did they say? What did  _you_ say?”

Glancing down at his hands that were no longer holding hers, Bard looked back up at her. “I didn’t get to get far in the discussion before they started making fun of me on how everyone already knew.” He said, bringing his hands back to his sides. “According to them, it’s about time.”

Her eyes locked on his and she felt her heart flutter. She loved them so much but to think that she could hurt them by intruding in their mother’s place was out of the question; which is why she was so keen on keeping away from Bard romantically but what he was saying now was tearing down the walls she had built to keep him out.

“Really?” she asked quietly and Bard nodded with a small smile.

“Really.” He confirmed. “Sigrid and Bain have always loved you like a second mother…and we all know how much Tilda loves you.”

Evelin smiled. “She’s only called me Ma accidently half a billion times.” She said with a chuckle.

“She always felt so guilty about it because she didn’t want to offend you.” Bard added with a chuckle of his own.

“Little did she know how much I loved hearing it from her.” Evelin whispered.

Bard smiled at her softly and approached her once more, taking her hands in his again. This time, Evelin didn’t pull away.

“You know they all approve…in fact, they’re more excited than you think.” He said. “You know if it wasn’t for you, we’d be a much more somber home.” Bard paused briefly and Evelin gave him a soft smile in encouragement. Continuing he added, “I would’ve been lost without you and god knows how different our family life would’ve been…I owe you all my gratitude.”

The soft smile that had been on Evelin’s face fell and she pulled back from him with a small shake of her head.

“But that’s just it, isn’t it?”

Bard looked at her confused. “What’s just it?”

She gave him an exasperated look. “Am I just an anchor to you? I keep your family running smoothly?” she spoke quietly. “We have something between us, yes. But are you sure that they aren’t just – just feelings that came about because you’re used to having me around?”

“What are you – is that how you feel it is? That I just use you?” He asked her, baffled.

“No!” she replied with a sigh and starting pacing as she spoke. “I never felt like you’re using me – I would’ve kicked your arse and left you for the cold but – what I’m trying to say is – “ she paused and locked her eyes on him. “Are you ever going to look at me and not see Astrid? Can you look at me and just see me?”

Bard blinked at her outburst. This was something he hadn’t even thought about. “Evelin…” he began but she held a finger up.

“Just let me finish.” She spoke as she continued pacing. “I care about you so much, Bard.  You know how much I do but I’ve always been Astrid’s best friend. You know me through her and I’ve filled a position she would’ve had and I –“ She paused, gesturing wildly with her hands as all her worries came flooding out.  “I don’t want to live in her shadow. I know how much you loved her – she was my closest friend –  and I can’t bear the guilt of that. I can’t. I’ve lived too long on this hope of you and I that if I’m just considered a comfort replacement at the end, I’d burn this town to the ground.”

Bard’s face softened as Evelin’s rant came to an end, breathless. He tightened his grip on her hands and pulled her closer.

“Oh Evelin.” He began and brought a hand up to her cheek, caressing it softly. “I would never do that to you…you shine too bright to live in any one’s shadow.” He spoke and her bottom lip trembled listening to his words. “You’re right, I did love Astrid and a part of me always will…but you…you underestimate how much you mean to me. I loved Astrid but I – I –“

Bard paused for a moment, caught up in his emotion and he gave her a small smile that she returned. Taking a deep breath, he continued. “I would walk to the end of the world for you. You became the light of my life and every moment that you’re in my life is a moment of blessing.” He said, his breath shaking and Evelin blinked rapidly, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. “Being with you – near you is an adventure that I never want to end.”

“Bard…” she began and pulled away momentarily, her right hand still firmly locked in his. “I – you know I’m not good at this.” She said, looking at him. “Romance isn’t my strongest trait and…we’ve kept this all under lock and key for a long time now …What’s changed that you decided you wanted to go through with this now?”

Giving her a smile, he pulled her back towards where they sat at the edge of the dock and sat. He laced his fingers with hers and held her gaze. “A very unlucky man reminded me that I had a chance of a lifetime here so I shouldn’t waste anymore time than I already had.” He said and she gave him a look, shoving him. He chuckled lightly before his expression turned serious. “You know I’ve felt like this for so long now but I was worried. I had nothing but a shabby home and three mouths to feed. I kept thinking why would I want to drag you down into that?”

Evelin gave him a look so sour, it made Bard burst out laughing.

“Of all the stupid things I have ever heard you say, that statement was by far the stupidest.” She said with a snort and he laughed.

“I’m being honest! I’m poor and I have three kids, why would a woman like you want someone like me?” He exclaimed.

Evelin shook her head and looked at him, letting a silence fall between them for a few seconds. “If I was looking for money, I would’ve latched on to one of the many suitors I’ve gotten but I’m not looking for money, Bard.” She said softly. She swallowed before continuing. “I’m looking for family. I’m looking for a home and I’ve…I’ve found my home in you.”

The blush that followed that statement was so uncharacteristic of Evelin that Bard could only stare at the sight in front of him.

A soft laugh left his lips as he said, “You’re blushing.”

The blush deepened as she narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed his arm harshly. “I will throw you in this lake and watch you drown.”

“You would never.” Bard replied with a scoff and grinning. “You loooveee me.”

Evelin glared at him and gave him a shove before getting up to get away from him. He quickly got up with another laugh, pulling her back and into his arms.

“You arse. You ruined the moment.” She mumbled, trying to get out of his grip but Bard only tightened his arms around her further.

“I’m sorry – I’m sorry.” He replied with a grin. “I couldn’t help it – it really was a chance I couldn’t miss out on.”

She shoved against his chest and gave him a scowl. “You should know better.” Evelin said. “I’m not good at talking about feelings unless they’re someone else’s so don’t mock me or I’ll break your jaw.”

“Did I ever tell you how much I enjoy it when you threaten me?” He asked with a smirk and she gave him a raised brow.

“Yeah.” She replied dryly. “Your boner says it loud and clear.”

The smirk was replaced with a scowl on Bard’s face and Evelin laughed. The two were standing with his arms wrapped firmly around her waist and her hands crossed against her chest, her head tilted playfully and his lip curved into a small smirk.

“Evelin?”

“Hm?”

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“You might punch me.”

“I might.” She replied with a grin. “Or I might just kiss you back.”

Bard returned the grin and hugged her closer as Evelin slowly snaked her arms around his neck. “Well…I just might take that risk.” He said softly, the space between the two of them shrinking by the second. “Any other reservations I should be aware of?”

Evelin’s smile slowly dissolved, her eyes scanning Bard’s face. “Just one.” She whispered.

“And that is?”

“Astrid.”

Bard tilted his head, acknowledging the concern then nodded in understanding. “I’ve thought about this for the longest time.” He said. “And I believe she would’ve wanted us to be happy. Especially if she knew how well we’ve done after she left us.”

“You think so?” Evelin asked with a sad smile.

“I know so.” Bard replied firmly. “I believe she’d give us her blessing alongside everyone else.”

Evelin smiled and lowered one of her hands to caress his face gently. “Do you still want to kiss me?”

“That is a very stupid question.” He replied. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for five years.”

With that, he leaned in and finally locked his lips with hers. Evelin welcomed him eagerly and what started out as a soft peck quickly turned into a desperate, all consuming kiss. It was a volcano of bottled up feelings that had erupted; an intense fire that was long overdue to be released. Their hearts racing, hands roaming, and it was as if their bodies couldn’t get close enough.

Bard finally broke the kiss both needing air as he cupped Evelin’s face gently as she panted from the intensity of their kiss. He gazed at her longingly, lovingly, making sure she was actually there and her eyes scanned his face, wondering if this was a stupid dream or not.

“Bard,” she began as she clung to him. “I want this with you. I want us. But I’m scared. Scared of what’ll to come and of how much I’m feeling.”

“There’s nothing to fear, Eve.” He replied with a breathless chuckle, caressing her cheek softly. “I’m here and I’m with you all the way through. I want this with you just as much. I want us to be together for the rest of our days, do you understand?”

She nodded and gave him a faint smile. “I do…I just don’t know if I’ll be any good at this though.” She said, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. “I’m not exactly the most affectionate person.”

“I’m kinda shabby myself if it makes you feel any better.” He replied with a smile and she laughed, her arms still wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist. She studied his face for a moment with a small smile on her face. The silence between them was pleasant, soothing, and spoke the feelings that they couldn’t put into words.

“So…what happens now?” she asked quietly, breaking the silence  as her fingers tangled in his hair.

“Well,” he began. “We get the barrels that I’m being paid to get, we go back to town holding hands, have dinner with the family and once the kids are all asleep we can really get down to business.”

Evelin looked at him with shocked amusement before bursting out in laughter and pulling back to shove him lightly. “Since when did you get so perverted?!” she exclaimed. “I’m proud – this is my influence but I’m also very surprised. Very unlike you.”

“Indeed, that’s what you do to me.” He said in a hushed tone, laughing along and pulling her into him again. “I’ve waited a long time to kiss you and I’d be a liar if I told you I wasn’t craving to touch you in every way.”

Evelin bit her bottom lip with a smile. “Is that so, bargeman?” she asked. “I knew you were a dirty minded one, hiding behind the image of a sad widower.”

“Oy, watch yourself.” He warned playfully, his hands sliding down to her rear and pinching, causing Evelin to squeal.

Swatting him, she pushed him away with a look for disbelief. “Well you certainly jumped from one to a hundred there!” she said with a snort as he laughed. “Calm your dick, bargeman. You have to earn touching this ass.”

“I think I already have earned it.” He said with a scoff. “I’ve been a very nice young man.”

“Eh, not so sure about that young part.” She replied with a grin and he squinted at her. With a giggle, Evelin leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Well that was a cheap apology.” Bard said, raising a brow then gesturing for her to come closer. “Come here and let me show you how it’s properly done.”

“You get a little touchy and now you think you’re some expert?” Evelin said as she approached him and he grinned.

“I think I’ve got a few moves you’d like.”

“Something tells me that wasn’t about kissing.”

“It wasn’t.”

Evelin shook her head in disbelief, holding back a grin as Bard laughed. Before she could reprimand him however, the typical sounds of the barrels crashing in came but this time, they were accompanied by voices – loud, unexpected voices. The two glanced at each other and quickly positioned their bow and arrows to figure out how these unfortunate souls had ended up where the stood.

Though the two had settled the first of their many battles, a storm bigger than both of them was coming ahead.


	6. The End

It was early morning, the sun was shining through the open window and a gentle breeze made its way through the room; a beautiful calm morning. Evelin was basking in the silence surrounding her and she rested her head in her palm, gazing at the sleeping figure next to her.

_Mine._

She thought to herself, biting her lip with a small smile.

_All mine._

_Her_ husband.

How d i s g u s t i n g.

She giggled softly and brought her head down to rest on the pillow, watching Bard breathe in and out peacefully. They had been married for a month now. He had actually made an honest woman out of her and Evelin almost wanted to kick him right out bed for it; how dare he. She gently let her finger trace down his face and delicately moved the hair covering parts of it out of the way.

They had finally kissed two years ago before getting rudely interrupted by dwarves and then an untimely war. They had let it all out, finally ‘fessed up. It had been such a relief to admit it. And though Bard had wanted them to walk back in town holding hands, they had to smuggle in dwarves instead and try not to die in the battle that thankfully, had been won.

She remembered the day before the storm so well as they prepped with King Thranduil to wage a war on Thorin Oakenshield and his company if he didn’t honor his word – a war that had quickly become much more than that. Evelin had left that stuffy tent and its tension and stormed towards one of the quieter and empty halls in the ruins of Dale. Bard had followed.

~

“It’s getting too much for you?” he asked her, his tone quiet as she paced.

“I don’t like it. Thorin isn’t right in the mind. We should be going about this differently than trying to force his hand.” she replied with a scowl. “Despite your reservations towards the dwarves, I like them.”

He chuckled. “You like them because they’re troublemakers like you.”

She gave him a small smile. “I do like the misfits.”

He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly and she closed her eyes, sinking into his warm body. “Since that day, all we’ve gotten are stolen kisses and barely touches.” he murmured in her ear, kissing it softly and she chuckled.

“Well, we were attacked by a dragon, killed said dragon, became homeless, and now we’re trying to prevent a war.” she replied, resting her chin on his chest, looking up at him. “That tends to put damper on things.”

“Sadly.” he agreed and smiled down at her before leaning in and kissing her lips softly. “Why is it after we finally try to be a couple, there’s a war?”

“I think the universe is trying to give us a sign.” Evelin replied with a laugh.

“Signs are what you make of them.” Bard refuted, kissing her once more and she grinned.

“How about the fact that there’s an empty bedroom just a few feet away from us?” She said with a raised brow, the grin still on her face. “What kind of a sign would that be to you?”

They both turned their heads and glanced at the abandoned room before looking back at each other.

“I’d take that as an excellent one.”

Evelin laughed as Bard pulled her toward the room but the laugh died in her throat as the history of the room stood in front of them. The two glanced at each other once more then slowly walked in together, taking in all the details of the room: the dust covering every inch of it, the ripped curtain, the shattered window behind it, the table knocked over and the untouched bed. Evelin’s hands reached out and touched the blanket covering the bed as Bard reached and up righted the table. The two looked at each other again, then Evelin held her hand out and pulled him closer, the two sitting on the bed, sending dust into the air.

“I wonder what their lives were like,” Evelin quietly spoke. “The people who lived here.”

“Full. And colorful.” Bard replied with a small smile. “At least that’s what I imagined hearing about how wonderful Dale had been.”

“Is that what you see for us now?” she asked. “For our people?”

Bard’s small smile remained on his face as he looked down at his hands. “Yes…I’ve let myself imagine us rebuilding the city and restoring it to it’s greatness. I’ve imagine what it would be like to feel safe, full…what it would be like for this city to return to its richness.”

Evelin smiled and reached out for his hand and intertwined her fingers in his. “That’s a wonderful image…I’m sure the masses would follow your lead.”

“With you by my side?” he asked softly.

“There would be no place I’d rather be.”

He chuckled and pulled her closer till the only distance was the inches between their lips and Bard closed it with an urgent kiss that Evelin gladly leaned into. He cupped her face gently, deepening the kiss as the reality of their situation hit him and he never wanted to let go. Evelin’s fingers latched onto the front of his tunic, gently biting his lip with a whimper. Bard grinned into the kiss, giving a last firm peck then pulling back.

“Having naughty thoughts, Evelin dear?”

“We might die later so it’s now or never.” She replied and he rolled his eyes.

“Talk about putting a damper on things.” He said with a snort and she grinned.

“Your boner says otherwise, dear.”

“You tend to have that impact on me, dear. No matter the situation.”

“How  _did_  you control yourself all these years?”

“I thought about the day you slipped and fell in the mudslide next to the pig’s den. That usually killed it.”

Evelin’s eyes turned to slits as she glared at him and Bard let out a laugh as she punched him.

“You asshole.”

“I’m  _your_  asshole now.” He retorted.

She snorted. “I’ll pass on the offer, thank you.”

“Technically speaking, you’re my asshole as well.” He said, a hand on his chin in thought. “So that makes us even.”

“You know what? I’m too much for you. You don’t deserve me.” She said, sticking her tongue out and standing up to leave when he grabbed her arm, pulling her back down on the bed with a chuckle. He gently pushed her on her back and held back another grin as she crossed her arms across her chest.

“You are too much for me and I most definitely don’t deserve you.” He said quietly, his lips on her neck, leaving butterfly kisses. “But I love it. I love you.”

“Yeah. I love me too. I’m my biggest fan.” She replied and bit her lip at the sensation of his breath and lips on her neck, trying to ignore his chuckle.

“Don’t be cheap with your affection now. As you said, we might die later.”

Bard paused and looked at her and Evelin wanted to melt at the love in his eyes. No one had ever looked at her like that.

“I had many years to think about how I would have you when I did. Many years where I pictured how I’d caress and kiss every single inch of your body.” He spoke so softly and Evelin’s heart fluttered as her cheeks uncharacteristically heated. “I’ve thought where I’d like to have you and the many ways I would make you moan my name. So, you can understand why here, can’t be the place for us to…dive into each other.”

Evelin was ready to combust. She was sure she had. Her hands shook slightly as she ran her hands through his hair and she nodded, acknowledging his confession.

“I’ve…I’ve thought about it too.” She whispered and Bard smiled softly. “I’ve thought about how you were the only person I’d ever want to be that vulnerable with. I’ve thought about how and where I’d want you touching me then how and where I’d want to touch you. I’ve thought about the way we would share everything at that moment, our bodies, our feelings, our lives.”

Bard’s head fell down to rest in the crook of her neck as she continued running her fingers through his hair. He let out a shaky breath. “You’re making this harder on me not to ravish you right here, right now.”

She chuckled then pulled his head up and planted a tender kiss on his lips. “I want us to have all the time in the world when we get to that moment. So we will wait.” she said then gave him a cheeky grin. “But I won’t make it easy on you.”

He groaned and she laughed. “You’re a wicked woman.”

“I’m  _your_  wicked woman.” Evelin corrected and Bard grinned.

“I suppose that’s an upgrade from being my asshole.” he said with a shrug and Evelin laughed, swatting him.

“But you’re still _my_  asshole. No take backs.”

“Fine. But only if you kiss me again.” He said giving her a sly grin and Evelin rolled her eyes with a smile before pulling his face down and crashing their lips together. Bard pressed his body against hers as the kiss deepened and Evelin gave a small moan in response that had him groaning.

“This is going to kill me.” he muttered, breaking the kiss and Evelin let out a breathless giggle.

“You know what this means, right?”

“Hm?”

“You better not die if this war ends up happening.” she threatened. “Or I’ll bring you back to life just to kill you again.”

“Fair enough. I’ll hold you to the same promise then.”

~

Evelin watched her husband now and crinkled her nose.

Luckily, neither of them had died in the war. They both had their fair share of bruises and cuts but alive and well. Most importantly, the Bardlings were safe as well. Bard and Evelin’s reunion had been a quick one at that time. A kiss that caused a few wolf whistles but then the aftermath of what had happened in the battle took over them. Exhaustion followed. Restoration of their broken city followed that.

In the midst of it all, Bard was named King and he had gotten down on one knee instantly to declare Evelin as his one and only Queen, much to the agreement and satisfaction of their people.

_“Will you have me? For better or for worse?” he had asked._

_“I’m all yours.” she had replied, silver lining her eyes. “For better or for worse and in every lifetime afterwards.”_

She bit her lip remembering how that night had been the night they had finally become one. It had started slow and sensual. Layers of clothing were discharged to the floor and the two explored each other. Evelin remembered the feeling of running her hands across Bard’s bare chest for the first time and then lower. She remembered the feeling of him groaning as she touched him for the first time and how he crumbled under her touch.

But if Bard had crumbled under her touch, it was nothing to what his touch had done to her.

Evelin remembered how his eyes had hungrily drunk in the image of her naked body, how for the first time in her entire life she actually knew what the word shy meant. She had blushed so badly and Bard would never let her live it down; he thrived on her blush. But then his calloused hands had started running down her body, touching and caressing and she wondered at the time if that’s what it felt time to die and go to heaven.

Her ex-fiance had shown her a nice time when they were together but Bard…Bard knew exactly what he was doing. When he had finally started kissing every inch of her body that he could and went down, Evelin wasn’t sure she would make it. Until his head was between her legs and his tongue got the first taste of her and she had absolutely shattered.

The two had spent that night exploring every inch of each other and if the build up had indicated anything, it was that that when he thrust into her for the first time, the two of them would never be able to imagine pleasure in any other form.

Evelin blinked then her lips formed a smirk. Her husband was still dozing but those memories of their first night together were giving her all kinds of feelings now.

She quietly sat up, the blanket that had been covering her slid down, revealing her nakedness. She leaned down and softly placed a kiss on her King’s lips but he only murmured in his sleep. She grinned.

Very carefully, Evelin pulled down the blanket off Bard then leaned down and started leaving feather-like kisses on his jaw, moving down to his neck, and then left a trail of kisses on his stomach when he shifted. Evelin paused and watched his face scrunch up in his sleep before he relaxed again, mumbling incoherently. She giggled and propped herself on her side, her body leaning into Bard’s as her hand slid down and gently wrapped around his shaft, pumping slowly.

“My handsome King.” She whispered, a delighted expression on her face as she felt him hardened under her touch. A low groan escaped his lips and she watched his face scrunch up again, still asleep.

“Are you having dirty dreams about me, baby?” she whispered in his ear and she felt him shift under her hand that had picked up the pace, her thumb now rubbing around the head. “Are you dreaming about all the fun things we do?”

His hips bucked and Bard shifted in his sleep again, the incoherent mumbling back and Evelin grinned. She stopped her hand, feeling the pre-cum coat her fingers that she brought down to her own heated core now. Biting her lip, Evelin let her fingers work on her bundle of nerves, holding back her moan as she gazed at her sleeping husband; lust had taken over her entire being.

Pausing, Evelin quickly leaned in and planted another kiss on her husband’s lips and then carefully straddled him. She positioned herself over his member, once again wrapped her hand around him and gently pumped, before aligning him to her opening and slowly sliding down.

The moan she held back earlier escaped her lips and Evelin cursed; she really needed him to wake up. Placing her hands on his chest, Evelin slowly started rocking her hips to get a rhythm going as Bard shifted once more in his sleep, a ragged breath slipping from his lips. She started off slow, steady, relishing in the feeling of him filling her then leaned down, pecking Bard’s lips.

“Wake up, husband dear.” she whispered, pulling his hands to her hips as she moved against him gingerly. “Your wife needs you.”

Bard jerked and shot up quickly causing Evelin to yelp and hold onto his shoulders tightly before whimpering at the deeper angle this gave her body.

“What the bloody hell is — oh.” he said and blinked. Evelin bit her lip, letting out a giggle.

“Good morning.” she whispered then kissed his lips again.

“Good morning, indeed.” he replied, a sleepy smile on his face.

“Took you long enough to wake up. I wondered how far I’d have to go.” Evelin said, running her fingers through his hair. Bard let out a soft growl at the sensation, bringing his lips to her neck and kissing softly.

“You wicked woman.” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist as he sat up properly causing them both to let out noises of pleasure. “Trying to take advantage of me while I sleep.”

“Correction, I was trying to surprise you.” Evelin said, starting to roll her hips again, bringing her lips down to his jaw and kissing. “Surprise.”

Bard chuckled breathlessly and thrust up, earning him a ragged moan from Evelin. “What a beautiful surprise, dear.”

He lowered his head and planted soft kisses on her neck as their bodies found a matching pace and moved together. Bard let his thrusts match Evelin’s hip rolls as she rode him and he watched her expressions with delight, marveling at how this beautiful woman was here, in his bed, his wife, making love to him. Her soft moans and whines were bringing him to the edge quicker than he wanted and Bard knew she was getting close as well.

Bringing his arms tighter around her, he quickly flipped them over and pulled out of Evelin before slamming back deeply into her. She let out a cry of pleasure and her nails dug deep into his back as he hammered home.

“Bard – I’m close.” she panted out, a whimper following the confession.

“Wait for me, darling.” He said, his own groan following. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and his fingers found their way to her clit, rubbing to the pace of his thrusts. The room became filled with the sound of their bodies joining, swearing, and moans from both.

“You’re the most – beautiful thing I’ve ever had the privilege to be near.” he rasped in her ear, thrusting harder as his need for release came closer and Evelin groaned in response.

“Damn – right, you old man. You’re lucky I love you.” she replied with a breathless laugh, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts, wanting to be closer. She whined softly and Bard grinned before claiming her lips with his and the two fell over the edge together, claimed by their climaxes.

It took them most of the morning, rotating between hard and fast then soft and slow before they were able to stop touching each other; they’d been almost interrupted one too many times. Now, they were back to basking in the silence surrounding them. Evelin was laying on her stomach, watching Bard who was propped up on his side, watching her.

“I love you.” Bard whispered, looking at her tenderly.

Despite the blush on her cheeks, Evelin scrunched her nose playfully. “Ew, gross.”

Bard laughed.  _“We’re married.”_  he said incredulously, leaning closer to her. She grinned widely then turned her body closer to his, pulling his face to hers and kissing him gently.

“Ew.” she said softly, her eyes drinking him in adoringly. “Gross.”

“You’re unbelievable.” he mumbled fondly.

“Unbelievably in love with you.” she whispered and Bard smiled.

“Ew.” he said.

“Gross.” she replied.

They had spent years denying themselves of this. There had been a time where a long hug wasn’t allowed between them because it would open the door to a cascade of feelings that neither were ready to deal with. Now, they had faced death together and came back swords swinging.

He was a King and she was a Queen. Her King, His Queen.

They may have started out as friends, but they were always meant to be more.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
